Such packed electric lamps are known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,813.
These lamps may form part of a Christmas tree set. In such a set, lamps are electrically connected in series so as to be connected to the mains. Accordingly, only a fraction of the mains voltage is across each of the lamps during operation. The lamps for this reason have a comparatively small incandescent body made of comparatively thick wire, and are also robust in other respects.
In the known box, the first and the second seats are present at adjoining walls of the base. They keep the walls separate from the lamps.
It was found that less robust lamps such as, for example, incandescent lamps with incandescent body sections positioned in one or two planes, for example, in a tungsten frame, are subject to too great risks of damage during transport when packed in this manner. Such lamps are used, for example, for studio, theatre, or disco lighting or for scene illumination during video takes. Because of the required high colour temperature of the light to be generated by these lamps, they are highly loaded and a tungsten frame must often be used. When the lamps are flashed at the end of their manufacturing process, the tungsten of the frame and of the incandescent body crystallizes, so that the latter becomes vulnerable to shocks.
However, other types of lamps such as, for example, high-pressure gas discharge lamps, for example lamps in which a discharge vessel is arranged in an outer bulb, may also have such a vulnerability to shocks, for example, because the outer bulb breaks when the suspension assembly of the discharge vessel hits against this bulb with force.
The lamps described are wrapped in an instruction leaflet and then in a sheet of synthetic resin foam and inserted in a carton. A few of these cartons are put in an outer container together between buffers which surround them. The volume of the packed lamp as a result is great, as are the packaging and shipment costs. The diversity of materials used: synthetic resin and cellulose fiber material, furthermore, is disadvantageous for the recycling possibilities of the packaging.